The Difference One Step Makes
by shelllessturtle
Summary: A what-if fic starting from when Elizabeth first visits Pemberley. Elizabeth/Darcy, Jane/Bingley, and Wickham gets what's coming to him finally . Regency
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was going to wait until I had finished this story to start uploading, but I'm finding I'm lacking in motivation, so I thought, maybe if I had people commenting on it and waiting for it, I'd get it done faster! So, here' hoping!

Summary: A what-if story, starting from Elizabeth's first visit to Pemberley. Regency.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pride and Prejudice. That honor still rests with Jane Austen.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth walked awkwardly beside Mr. Darcy, her aunt and uncle following behind, taking their time. Mr. Darcy's small talk seemed stilted, and Elizabeth could barely focus through her embarrassment. The path ran close to the edge of the small ravine in which the stream ran, and as Elizabeth stepped right on the edge, the ground collapsed underneath her. She cried out in surprise as she tumbled to the ground below. There was a sickening crack, and Elizabeth let out a cry of pain, rolling off her left side and into the stream.

"Miss Bennet!" Mr. Darcy cried, and was instantly beside her, pulling her gently out of the water. "Are you all right?"

"My wrist!" she gasped, fighting back tears.

"May I?" Mr. Darcy asked, reaching for Elizabeth's wrist. She nodded, and Darcy gently felt the bones. Elizabeth whimpered in pain as Darcy's fingers moved across the injured area. "I think it's broken," he said softly.

"Is she all right?" Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner stood at the top of the ravine, looking worriedly down on their niece and Mr. Darcy.

"I believe her wrist is broken," Mr. Darcy called up. "If it's all right with you, I would like to bring her back to Pemberly and call our family physician to take a look at her."

Elizabeth looked about to protest, but Darcy spoke again before she could. "Please. I would feel so much better if you let me do this."

Elizabeth looked up at her aunt and uncle for a moment, then conceded. Mr. Darcy scooped her up, one arm supporting her shoulders, the other behind her knees, her left arm draped across her body, her stomach supporting her broken wrist. He sent the man who had been showing her and the Gardiners the paths ahead to summon the physician.

Darcy walked carefully until the stream and the path leveled out, then turned to the Gardiners. "I'm going to walk ahead so Miss Bennet can be gotten out of these wet things as quickly as possible. I will leave word with Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, to show you up to the room."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Gardiner said. Mr. Darcy nodded, then walked off as quickly and smoothly as possible, so as not to jar Elizabeth's wrist.

As they left the Gardiners' hearing range, Elizabeth was about to ask to be put down, about to insist that, though her wrist was broken, she could still walk, when a dizzying wave of pain washed over her.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Darcy's question made her think that she must have made some small noise.

"I—I—" Elizabeth started, trying to protest that she was fine, but let the truth tumble out anyway. "It hurts. Mr. Darcy, I can't—"

"Hush," Mr. Darcy said gently. "It's all right."

Darcy took his eyes of their path for a moment to meet her gaze. His dark brown eyes were so full of tenderness and something else, Elizabeth almost stopped breathing. Was that love in his eyes? Was it at all possible that he still loved her? For some reason, the thought warmed her right through, despite her sopping attire.

It took them over half an hour to get back to the house, and by that time Elizabeth was sneezing violently. Darcy shouldered the front door open and called for Mrs. Reynolds.

"Miss Bennet took a bad fall," he said when the housekeeper responded, "and landed in the stream. I sent someone to the physician already, and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner couldn't keep up and will be along shortly, if you would be so kind as to bring them to the room in which I put Miss Bennet." The entire time he had been talking, he had been moving towards the staircase and the guest chambers.

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Reynolds said, following him to the room he was taking Elizabeth to. Once they got there, Mrs. Reynolds left to await the Gardiners and Mr. Darcy summoned two maids to help Elizabeth out of her wet things.

"Be very careful of her left wrist," Darcy warned before leaving. The maids nodded, and Darcy stepped outside the room.

A moment later, one of the maids peered out. "Sir," she said, "we can't get her jacket off. It's hurting her too much."

Darcy stepped back into the room and ran his eyes over the soaked woman sitting on the chair he where he had placed her. "Miss Bennet," he said, "I'm afraid that, for the sake of your health, we are going to need to cut you out of you jacket."

The color rose in Elizabeth's face, but she nodded, and Darcy sent one of the maids to get a knife. When the girl returned, Darcy carefully inserted the blade of the knife into Elizabeth's collar. She tensed slightly, but Darcy's gentle, soothing words calmed her in seconds. He split the coat from shoulder to wrist, going as carefully as possible the whole way down.

Darcy finished removing the ruined jacket from Elizabeth's frame, and smiled softly at her. The two stayed there, motionless, for a moment, staring into each others' eyes. Then Darcy blinked and moved away, leaving Elizabeth with a strange sense of loss.

"I'll leave you to it, then," he said, exiting the room once more.

Elizabeth let the two maids help her out of her dress, feeling slightly bewitched by Mr. Darcy's beautiful stare, even after the man had been gone for minutes. The maids, after getting her soaked clothing off, dressed her in a nightgown, and had her get into the large bed that dominated the room. Tired and in pain, Elizabeth slipped between the sheets.

A moment later, Mr. Darcy peered in. "The physician is here, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth nodded, then sneezed violently, wincing as her arm moved. Again, Darcy was at her side in seconds. "Are you all right?" he asked for the third time that day.

"I think I spent a little too much time in the wet clothes," she said with a small smile.

"How long was it?" asked the physician, who had followed Darcy into the room.

"It took us a bit under an hour to get back here," Darcy said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Hmm," the physician said, then turned his attention to Elizabeth and her wrist. Taking it in his hand, he felt the bone. His grip was somewhat firmer than Darcy's had been, and made Elizabeth gasp in pain.. Darcy hovered worriedly to the side, unable to do much more than that. "I'm afraid," the physician said, "Miss—"

"Bennet," Mr. Darcy supplied.

"Miss Bennet," the physician continued. "I'm afraid that your wrist is, in fact, broken. I'm going to have to splint and wrap it, and you won't be able to use it for at least a month."

Elizabeth nodded, and the man set about setting the bone. It was easy to do, and the physician assured Elizabeth that it would heal well. He place the splint against her hand and wrapped a bandage tightly around the injured area, making Elizabeth grit her teeth against the pain. The physician tied it off a bit sharply, and Elizabeth gave an involuntary cry of pain and suddenly Darcy's hand was in her good one and he was smoothing her hair away from her face and hushing her gently, telling her that it would be all right.

Elizabeth fought back tears of pain as the physician apologized, focusing on the warmth of one of Darcy's hands in hers, the pleasure of the other on her face, the soothing sound of his voice. She relaxed a moment later, the pain in her wrist easing slightly. She glanced up, her gaze meeting those deep pools of warmth that were Darcy's eyes. He was smiling softly at her, making his already pleasing features more handsome than ever.

The sound of physician's voice pulled Elizabeth out of the trance she had been put in by Darcy's eyes. "I think you may have caught a cold," he was saying, "but it doesn't seem like anything a few days' bed rest won't cure. If it gets worse, or if it lasts more than four days, send for me and I'll mix up a drought for you." He prescribed a low dose of opium a few times a day for the pain and left, the thanks of both Elizabeth and Darcy ringing in his ears.

A moment later, Mrs. Reynolds showed Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner into the room. Darcy informed Mr. Gardiner about what happened while Mrs. Gardiner inquired after how Elizabeth felt. Once both of Elizabeth's relations were satisfied with what they knew, Mr. Darcy spoke.

"I would like to extend an invitation to all of you to stay here at Pemberly, at least until Miss Bennet is well."

Elizabeth couldn't help the flush that crossed her cheeks, and the Gardiners looked at each other, then their niece, before gratefully accepting.

Mr. Darcy smiled. "I can have a man sent to fetch your things immediately."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Gardiner said.

Mr. Darcy bowed and excused himself.

Mrs. Gardiner looked over at Elizabeth and raised one of her eyebrows. "This does not at all," she remarked, a small smile playing about her lips, "seem like the Mr. Darcy we have heard about. Are you sure he is the same man?"

"Believe me, Aunt, I'm as surprised as you are," Elizabeth replied. "I cannot imagine what caused this change."

"Can't you?" Mrs. Gardiner asked, a good amount of skepticism in her voice, causing Elizabeth to blush again.

Mr. Gardiner expressed a wish to see the library, so the remaining maid, whom everyone had quite forgotten about, took him there. Mrs. Gardiner sat down beside the bed and took Elizabeth's good hand in both of hers. "Lizzy, I want you to be completely honest with me. Can you think of any reason Mr. Darcy might be acting differently?"

Elizabeth was about to shake her head, but knew her aunt wouldn't believe it, so sighed and said, "Yes, there's one reason he might." At her aunt's invitation, she continued. "When I was in Kent earlier this year, Mr. Darcy came with a cousin to visit his aunt, Lady Catherine. About a week before Maria and I left, and the day before the gentlemen took their leave, Mr. Darcy came to me while I was alone, and he…he proposed to me."

Mrs. Gardiner looked shocked for a moment. "I take it that you turned him down?" Elizabeth nodded. "I see."

"We—we had an argument," Elizabeth said, "and I think—I think he may have taken some of the things I said to heart, if his actions are anything to go by. But, could he possibly still be in love with me?"

Mrs. Gardiner smiled. "Love is a hard thing to kill, dearest. I dare to think that he does still love you, especially if he's gone this far to make changes to his character." Mrs. Gardiner kissed her niece's forehead. "You should rest. I'm going to join your uncle in the library." Elizabeth nodded, and her aunt was gone.

Elizabeth did go to sleep, only waking up when a maid brought up dinner for her, and going back to sleep shortly after that.

When Elizabeth woke up again, it was completely dark out. She lay there for a moment, until the door swung open slowly. She watched through her lashes as Mr. Darcy stepped cautiously into the room, surprising her so much that her eyes flew open.

"Miss Bennet!" Darcy exclaimed quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already awake," Elizabeth said, just as quietly. "Is—is there anything I can do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were well," he replied, still almost whispering. "After you fell into the water earlier…" He trailed off, seemingly unable to continue.

Elizabeth thought back to that moment. After rolling to get off her wrist, she had found herself in the water and in too much pain to move anymore; she had been frightened beyond anything she had ever felt before.

Mr. Darcy moved to the side of her bed, his hand reaching towards her, moving itself across her face, stroking her cheekbone. Elizabeth closed her eyes, unconsciously leaning into his touch.

"I will see you in the morning, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said abruptly, pulling his hand away and absenting himself from the side of her bed.

Her breathing slightly labored, Elizabeth watched him go, realizing something as he left. She was falling fast for Mr. Darcy. She just hoped the landing would be soft.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pride and Prejudice. That honor still rests with Jane Austen

A/N: The reviews are working! I actually wrote a bit on this! Here's hoping the next chapter gets finished!

Oh, and Marloes, about the spelling. I did do research, just not beyond the first page. When I looked to check my spelling, there was a typo on the page I checked. I'm sorry and I will fix it.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

The next morning, Elizabeth was woken to a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she called, noting by the light filtering in through the windows that it was about mid morning. The door opened to reveal Mr. Darcy escorting a very pretty young woman.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy said, "may I present my sister, Georgiana Darcy."

Miss Darcy smiled shyly at Elizabeth, who sat herself up in bed to greet her guests.

"Good morning, Miss Darcy, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said. She fought back the urge to look away from Darcy and met his eye. He was smiling gently at her, and she had to rip her gaze away from his so as not to get lost in his eyes.

"My brother has told me so much about you," Miss Darcy said, also smiling.

Elizabeth smiled back, and the two young women engaged in conversation, with Mr. Darcy standing in the background, almost beaming. He was so happy that Elizabeth and Georgiana got on so well; he had hoped that they would. Leaving the two young women to their chatting, Darcy went to take care of his other guests.

Darcy took to wandering the grounds in the next few days so that he wouldn't want to be with Elizabeth all the time. Three days after Georgiana's arrival, Elizabeth was well on the road to recovery, and her aunt had agreed to let her get out of bed the next day.

After hearing this news, Georgiana went off to find her elder brother. She located him by the lake, staring out across the water. "Hello, brother," she said soft, moving to his side.

Darcy smiled at his sister and kissed the top of her head. "Hello," he replied.

"Mrs. Gardiner is allowing Miss Elizabeth up tomorrow," Georgiana said conversationally.

Darcy's smile grew. "Is she?" he asked in the same tone.

"Yes, and I must say that Miss Bingley is not at all happy with your choice of houseguests."

Darcy smirked. "Miss Bingley can keep her opinions to herself," he said, though his tone suggested that he was amused. Georgiana smiled.

"I have never seen you smile as much in two weeks as you have in the past three days," she said. "You must really love her."

Darcy glanced at his sister in surprise. "Is it that obvious?" he asked worriedly.

"Only to those who really know you. Mr. Bingley might be able to tell, but I doubt any of his relations will," Georgiana said with a shrug.

Darcy sighed. "I do love her, and I still want her to marry me, but I don't think I can stand another disappointment like that."

Georgiana wrapped both her arms around her brother's nearest one. "Show her that you love her. Show her how good you are. Show her how kind you can be. She won't turn you down if she sees that," she told him.

"But how do I do that?" Darcy wondered aloud.

"Start by fixing what you messed up. Have Miss Elizabeth invite her older sister here, and get her back together with Mr. Bingley. Surely if you remedy the situation, all three of them will forgive you." Georgiana looked up at her brother, smiling softly. "You can do it, Brother, I believe in you."

Darcy smiled at his little sister. "And that's all I need, dear one."

The next day, Elizabeth happily got out her bed. She had come to realize that even the most comfortable furniture could be rendered uncomfortable if stayed in for too long. She took her morning dose of opium for the pain in her wrist. After letting one of the maids help her get dressed, Elizabeth wandered downstairs.

At the bottom of the staircase, Elizabeth encountered Mr. Darcy. "Miss Elizabeth!" he exclaimed. "How good it is to see you up and about!"

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, blushing slightly. The man had come to check on her every night before retiring, and, though she'd never admit it, Elizabeth had come to look forward to it, and was disappointed now that it would stop.

"If it pleases you," Darcy said, "I have a guest who is longing to renew their acquaintance with you."

Elizabeth nodded and allowed Darcy to escort her to the parlor.

"Miss Bennet! How good it is to see you!" Elizabeth blinked in surprise as she was warmly and enthusiastically greeted by Mr. Bingley.

"Hello, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "How are you?"

"Very well, very well indeed!" Bingley said. "And how are you? I heard that you were recently ill."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, but I am well now. It was nothing more than a small cold."

"And your family? How are they?"

"They were all well when I left them, thank you sir."

"Very good. And you sisters? Are they all still at Longbourn?"

"No, sir." Elizabeth watched his face fall as he feared the worst, then said, "My youngest sister is in Brighton for the summer."

Bingley's face lit up with delight, and Elizabeth couldn't help smiling back at him. Elizabeth noticed then that Miss Bingley and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were sitting in the room behind Mr. Bingley.

"Miss Eliza Bennet!" exclaimed Miss Bingley. "What a pleasant surprise! I did not know you would be up today!"

Elizabeth smiled slightly at Caroline, saying "It's good to see you again, Miss Bingley."

A moment later, Georgiana entered the room. She moved next to Elizabeth, taking her by the arm and sitting down with her on a divan. The two young women had been engaged in a quiet conversation for a while when a servant came in with a letter for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana and excused herself to read the letter. She stepped out in the hallway, and, after a moment's struggle to get the letter open with one hand, she settled herself on a convenient bench to read.

_Longbourn_

_16 July_

_My Dearest Lizzy_

_I hope you are enjoying your stay in Derbyshire. Everything is clam and peaceful here, as much as can be expected with my nieces' and nephews' playfulness. We haven't done all that much out of the ordinary recently, just the normal visits into Meryton and to see our Aunt Philips._

_Lizzy, since writing the above, something has occurred of a most serious nature. Rest assured, all of us are well. What I have to tell you pertains to poor Lydia._

_Just yesterday, Kitty received a letter from our youngest sister, which, being uncertain as to what to do with the information therein, Kitty shared with me. Among the tidings of her engagements and activities, Lydia disclosed an amount of shocking information. It appears that, since coming to Brighton, she has been singled out by Mr. Wickham._

_Lydia wrote to say that she felt herself in love with the man, and has been assured of his attachment to her. Mr. Wickham has asked her to keep their preference to each other a secret, and that promise Lydia attempted to extend to Kitty, who, as you know, is not the best at keeping in what is troubling her. _

_Lizzy, the next part of Lydia's letter is what concerns me the most. It was written at a later date than the preceding information, and declares that Mr. Wickham intends to leave the regiment and elope with Lydia. Our sister said that they wouldn't be leaving for a week or so, for Mr. Wickham has a few things that need taking care of. This final note was dated three days before I am writing this, and I do not think I am mistaken in believing that it would have been at least four days before you read this._

_If there is anything you can think of to do, please send word at once. If it is at all possible, please have our uncle come here. Father is preparing to go to Brighton to see what can be done, and it would probably be better if someone accompanied him._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Jane_

Elizabeth could barely breathe. Lydia, with Mr. Wickham. It was the only thing she could think about, and she didn't notice her host until he was standing right next to her and asking her what was wrong.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy said softly. "Are you well? You look extremely pale. Do you need to lie down?"

Elizabeth shook herself out of her stupor, and looked up at her concerned host. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy, but I shall be well. I have just received a very distressing letter. I am sorry to cut our visit short, but my uncle is needed at my home in Hertfordshire. I must find him at once."

"Miss Bennet, you are in no condition to travel. The inevitable jolting of the road would be nothing if not disastrous to the healing of your wrist. If your uncle must go, then he must, but please, stay here. I doubt any of your relations would want to aggravate your injury further," Darcy responded.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I doubt any or my relations disapproval would keep me from them at this time."

"Miss Bennet, please, won't you tell me what happened?" Darcy asked.

"Nothing has happened _yet_, per say, but my youngest sister has recently written to the next youngest to say that she is planning to elope with—with Mr. Wickham."

Darcy paled.

"My father," Elizabeth continued, "has gone to Brighton, where my sister is staying, to retrieve her before anything has happened, but I fear it will be too late."

Darcy fought the urge to hug the distressed woman before him. He _had_ to do something. It was his fault that Wickham was still free to do as he chose in the world, and so he should be the one to fix this. "This is distressing indeed," was all he could think of to say.

"And I might have prevented it," Elizabeth said, "if I had just been open with my sisters. This is my fault."

"No, it isn't," Mr. Darcy disagreed. "If it's anyone's, it's mine. I was the one who didn't expose Wickham when I had the chance. If I hadn't thought it beneath me to lay my private business open to the world, this wouldn't have happened."

Elizabeth was about to protest when Mr. Darcy cut her off. "Miss Bennet, please, let me help."

Elizabeth opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again, shut it once more, and then nodded. "All right," she said finally.

Darcy smiled. "All will be well, I promise."

Though she couldn't help smiling back, Elizabeth couldn't quite believe it. She left to find her uncle while Darcy moved back into the room they had previously been occupying to inform the Hursts, the Bingleys, and Georgiana that Mr. Gardiner would be leaving on urgent business that might require Mr. Darcy's help, but Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth would be staying at Pemberley.

The gentlemen left within the hour, and though Georgiana pressed both Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner, neither would tell her why they left.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay! I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I got to the end point some weeks ago, and just kept thinking it should be longer, but couldn't think of anything to put, so I just.....ended it there, really.

In other news, no, I'm not dead (obviously) despite my lack of posts in the past few weeks. I have been unfortunately absent from my computer in multiple ways, and thus have not been able to update. To make up for it, though, I'm not only posting this, but two chapters of "A Life Without," as well! So, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Pride and Prejudice. That honor still belongs to Jane Austen.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

For the next three days, an air of anxiousness hung over Pemberley, not at all helped by Miss Bingley's attempts to pry into what was happening. During this period, Elizabeth and Georgiana spent much of their time in each other's company, getting to know each other and becoming friends.

On the third day, a letter arrived for Elizabeth in the close hand she recognized as Mr. Darcy's script. It wasn't very long, but it held all the necessary information.

_Miss Bennet,_

_I would like to inform you that we arrived in Brighton in time. Your younger sister has been successfully retrieved, and she is currently heading to Longbourn with your father._

_It appears to your uncle and myself, at least, that Mr. Wickham never intended to marry your sister. I am sorry to grieve you, but feel that you would wish to stay informed. Mr. Wickham was planning to flee Brighton, where he has racked up an unbelievable amount of debt for such a short period. Your sister would simply be brought along for the ride, so it is fortunate indeed that your sister's letter was shared._

_Mr. Gardiner and I will be returning to Pemberley shortly. I hope all is well there._

_Yours, etc.,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth could barely contain her joy. Lydia was safe and they were coming back. Somehow, she couldn't tell which one gave her more pleasure. She was universally thankful that her sister was well and returning home, but she so looked forward to seeing Mr. Darcy again as to rival her gratefulness. After a few minutes' search, Elizabeth found her aunt and related the good news.

"Thank goodness your sister is safe," Mrs. Gardiner said with a sigh of relief.

The gentlemen arrived early the next morning, before anyone was awake. When Elizabeth came downstairs, it was to find her uncle and Mr. Darcy deep in a discussion about a book they had both read. Mr. Darcy noticed her first.

"Miss Bennet," he said, standing. "Good morning. How are you today?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I am fine, thank you," she replied. "How are you?"

"Very well," Mr. Darcy said.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Mr. Gardiner greeted his niece.

"Hello, Uncle. And how are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you."

They stood in a slightly awkward silence for a moment until Mr. Darcy offered Elizabeth a chair. She sat down gratefully, and a servant came out seconds later bearing more food. The three continued eating what was now a companionable silence, until Miss Bingley arrived. She filled the room up with chatter, idle gossip that none of them wanted to hear.

It was a little while before Georgiana, escorted by Mr. Bingley, came into the room. She sat down next to Elizabeth, with Bingley on her other side, across from Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Darcy, and Miss Bingley, respectively. The conversation got a bit more engaging, and soon the rest of the party joined them.

After breakfast, Miss Bingley invited Elizabeth to walk around the grounds a bit with her. Though apparently astonished, Elizabeth agreed. Darcy watched the two leave, wondering absently why she went. Georgiana stepped up to him, slipped her arm through his, and smiled at him.

"Would you fancy a walk, brother?" she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he answered, "I would very much fancy one."

The two siblings bid adieu to the remainder of the party, who were all busy discussing plans for the day, and left.

"Have you asked Miss Bennet to invite her sister yet?" Georgiana asked once they had left the house.

"No," Darcy replied. "I haven't gotten a chance."

Georgiana smiled softly. "So you make a chance, brother. Do what Miss Bingley did; invite her on a walk. That will definitely give you an opportunity."

Darcy was thoughtful for a short time, and the two walked on in silence. "Do you think it will work?" he asked eventually.

Georgiana smile. "Of course it will, but, dear brother, I'm afraid that you are going to need to work on adding self-confidence to your list of virtues."

Darcy grinned at his sister, and kissed her forehead. "I'll try," he promised.

Wandering arm in arm with Caroline Bingley around the grounds of Pemberley was almost pleasant. Elizabeth would have said that it was nice, had it been anyone other than Caroline, but the other woman's ceaseless chatter prevented it from being so. The natural sounds of the world, the water flowing, the birds chirping, the wind blowing through the trees, were drowned out by gossip too outrageous to be true, inquires after her family that were followed by absolutely no time to answer, and admiration for the grounds that seemed stilted and borrowed from someone else.

Elizabeth half-listened, giving no answers because none were needed, and looked around the grounds. She wondered what Miss Bingley would say if she knew what had passed between Elizabeth and Darcy back in April, what Miss Bingley would say if she knew what was in Elizabeth's heart now.

It wasn't very long before Miss Bingley steered them back in the direction of the house, her voice still not stopping. When they reached their destination, they parted, Elizabeth thanking Caroline, and almost making it sound sincere, for the wonderful walk and the lovely conversation. Miss Bingley, however, did not seem to realize that she was being laughed at, and said, in a condescending tone, "Anytime, Miss Bennet. I would be glad to offer my services."

Elizabeth could do nothing but nod, not trusting herself to speak for fear of laughing out loud. The two women parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I was on a roll today, and got a chapter of this finished, too. This is winding down as well, so....enjoy it while you can! Heh. Oh, and any lines you recognize, yes, I did steal them from the book.

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Weeks passed. Elizabeth accepted Darcy's surprising offer to have her older sister brought there. Jane arrived, all quiet gratefulness towards Darcy. Caroline continued to seek out Elizabeth's sole companionship. Elizabeth's wrist slowly healed.

A week after Jane's arrival, as Elizabeth left the sitting room, smiling at Mr. Bingley's immediate return to the lover's state in Jane's presence, Darcy joined Caroline in the ranks of those wishing for her companionship.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy said. "I was just about to take a walk. Would you care to accompany me?"

Elizabeth, who was, by the day, growing ever more attached not only to Pemberley, but its master as well, agreed and went to get her things. When she returned, Darcy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at her. He offered her his arm as she reached him. Flushed slightly, she took it.

They wandered through the grounds, Elizabeth getting a far more extensive tour than she ever had with Caroline. Darcy didn't prattle on as Caroline did, and pointed out all the best features to her, never once relinquishing her arm.

Elizabeth felt that she had never had a more enjoyable after noon, though whether it was because of the scenery or the company, she didn't want to admit to herself. Every time Darcy smiled at her, she felt her insides melt. His gentle touch made her feel protected, even though there was really nothing to be protected from.

"Elizabeth," Darcy said suddenly. Surprised, she looked at him. "Miss Bennet," he amended. "I—I've wanted to talk to you for a long time, but I …well, I hadn't been able to work up the courage." He let go of her arm to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not very good at this." Elizabeth waited, not knowing where he was trying to go. Darcy gave up on etiquette and went for bluntness. "I'm trying to ask if your feelings are as they were last April. If they are, only tell me and I will never mention the subject again."

Elizabeth was stunned. She couldn't move, could barely breathe. Was what she had wondered all along true? Was he really still in love with her?

She hadn't responded. What was she thinking? Darcy could almost feel impending rejection. He started to turn away.

Only to be stopped by her hand grabbing his arm. "Mr. Darcy," she said, her voice breathy, quiet, and…happy? "You asked me if my feelings are still the same as they were in April. My answer is no, they are entirely different. So different, in fact, that they are the opposite as then."

Darcy's fingers slipped down to hers, and they threaded together. Caught up in the moment, he pulled his fiancé—his fiancé!—towards him. Their bodies met, and his lips were on hers. Stiff with surprise for only a second, Elizabeth melted into him, kissing him back.

After a moment, Darcy came to his senses and pulled back gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Miss Bennet, truly, I—"

She placed a finger against his lips. "It's all right," she told him. "Don't apologize. And if we're going to be married, you must start calling me by my given name."

Darcy smiled. "Elizabeth," he whispered. "I should go to your father swiftly."

"And I should go, as well," Elizabeth said. She smiled slightly. "My father might need my reassurance that this is what I want."

Darcy smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "Shall we leave tomorrow then, my love?"

A small thrill ran through her heart at those words, and she nodded.

Caroline saw them come in together. She had seen them go out together, too, but something was different between them. They were standing closer together, and their hands were clasped. As she watched, Elizabeth dropped Mr. Darcy's hand, and Mr. Darcy sent Elizabeth a loving glance.

So that was it. It was over. Caroline sighed and turned away. She had lost.

They had agreed, on the way back, to say nothing of it until Darcy had asked Mr. Bennet for his daughter's hand, so the two lovers had to keep the fact that they were a secret.

That night, Elizabeth watched fondly as Bingley finally managed to win Jane over again. She could see the exact moment Jane gave in, and was happy for them both.

"Elizabeth," her aunt said, "you haven't forgotten that we had planned to leave tomorrow, have you?"

She had. Elizabeth wondered if Mr. Darcy had remembered, and that was why he had finally asked her today. She resisted the urge to glance at him, and nodded at her aunt. "No, Aunt, I hadn't." It would do no good to say that she had, and now they didn't need to think of an excuse to go back.

Later that night, Jane practically floated into the room.

"You look happy," Elizabeth observed.

"Oh, Lizzy!" Jane said. "How could I not be? Mr. Bingley has just asked me to marry him!"

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth said, embracing her sister.

"He's going to follow us back to Longbourn tomorrow to ask Father. Oh Lizzy, how could I possibly be this lucky?"

Elizabeth smiled and embraced her sister again.

After the Bennets and their relations had left, it didn't take Charles long to leave, either. Caroline watched as her brother and his best friend loaded themselves into a carriage and set out for Netherfield, Longbourn, and their respective brides-to-be. She stood with Georgiana, watching them leave, and hoped that the younger girl would take her sadness as that of losing the company of Darcy, the man she had long "wanted", but merely because he was safe, and would never want her back.

She desperately hoped that Georgiana wouldn't guess the real reason. It would never do. But it was true. Elizabeth was taken, and that was that.

* * *

A/N2: Yes, I totally went there. No, you can't complain.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Hey kiddies! Welcome to the immensely short epilogue of "Difference"! Okay, so I got sick of it. I'm sorry to say it (I mean, what kind of author does that make me, getting sick of a story?), but it's the truth. So I wrapped it up nice and fast. Yes, pacing issues there are; I know they're there, so son't go off on my about it, thanks. Have fun! *cackles evilly*

* * *

**Epilogue **

The process of being granted the eldest Bennet girls' hands in marriage was ridiculously easy in some aspect, and unfailingly hard in others. Mr. Bennet was perfectly willing to part with Jane to Bingley, but not so much Elizabeth to Darcy. After being warmly reassured by the young woman in question that this was truly what she wanted, however, Mr. Bennet gave his permission to Darcy as well.

Jane didn't need to tell her mother that she and Bingley were engaged; Mrs. Bennet guessed it right off. Elizabeth, on the other hand, found it necessary to tell pretty much everyone in the household.

The days passed, and the Bennet family fell into a flurry of wedding plans. Georgiana arrived at Netherfield not long after her brother, and was eager to meet Elizabeth as her future sister, though she didn't seem altogether too surprised about it. Elizabeth smiled to herself, imagining her fiancé and sister-to-be plotting her head-over-heels fall for Darcy.

Elizabeth, not one for the huge amounts of planning her mother and older sister were doing, took to wandering the woods near her home, joined more often than not by her fiancé, and occasionally his sister. They quickly got to know each other over the remaining summer months, and Elizabeth grew to love Georgiana just a dearly as she loved the girl's brother.

As the day of the double wedding grew closer, calamity struck. Every single bell in every single town began to clang in unison. Fifteen times they were struck, then fell silent. Every living creature froze in fear, one thought occupying the thoughts of each being in the world; "They're coming. The velociraptors are coming."

**END**

**

* * *

**

A/N2: Okay, this is Chris's fault! His idea, totally, and I liked it, so, yeah, that's what happened. No, you're not getting anymore. Like I said. I'm sick of this story. Sorry!**  
**


End file.
